Juste une potion
by Opalyne
Summary: Quand deux êtres amoureux ont besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, une potion ne peux pas faire de mal... HG&RW One Shot


**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Alors je tiens à vous prévenir, que c'est ma première One Shot, concernant le couple Ron/Hermione puisque habituellement j'écris des Fic Draco/Hermione ! Nan ne me tapez pas, mwa je le trouve super mimi ce couple ! Pour ceux qui sont ultra réticents sans jamais avoir essayé d'en lire une sur eux, essayer au moins avant de juger. Parce que mwa aussi avant je trouvait ça vraiment bizarre puis finalement j'ai trouvé de très belles fics sur eux, et depuis j'suis acro ! Lol ! Bref au départ c'était censé être une One Shot sur Ron Hermione dont je devait parler, non !**

**Trêve de bavardages et Bonne Lecture**

**Juste une potion**

°o0O0o°

L'été arrivait doucement sur Poudlard, les fleurs florissaient, les oiseaux chantaient et les Hermione hurlaient à pleins poumons. Dans la salle commune de Griffondor, l'ambiance d'habitude calme et chaleureuse avait laissé place à un chaos total. Hermione essayait désespérément d'assommer le jeune homme qui avait subtilisé son dernier devoir de potion. Le jeune home en question, lui courait de toutes ses forces afin d'échapper à la furie qui le poursuivait sans relâche. Et elle ne lésinait pas sur les moyens, pas moins de quatre canapés, six fauteuils et deux tables avaient été renversés par la tornade Hermione. Elle avait passé toute sa soirée à travailler dessus et lui s'était pointé de bon matin, et n'avait eu qu'a recopier tranquillement les notes de sa camarade.

-Ronald Weasley ! Sors de cette armoire ! rugit Hermione

-Hum, alors promet moi une chose…demanda la voix tremblante du Griffondor

-Quoi ! s'exclama t-elle ! Et en plus je dois te promettre quelque chose ! Nan mais je rêve ! Oui c'est ça je rêve totalement ! Non mais tu me prend pour qui ! C'est vrai quoi, j'en ai mare tout le monde me prend pour sa productrice de devoirs exclusive. Et moi qu'est-ce que je gagne dans tout ça ! Je fait toujours tout et….Mmph ! En commençant sa longue tirade Hermione s'était mise à tourner en rond dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Pendant ce temps un certain rouquin avait eu le temps de sortir discrètement le l'armoire où il se cachait. Il s'était positionné derrière la lionne et avait barré sa bouche de ses mains.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement en quêtant un signe favorable d'Hermione, celle-ci se retourna vers lui et lui balança un cousin en pleine figure avant de partir à toute vitesse vers le dortoir des filles.

Ron la regarda monter les escalier, puis claquer la porte du dortoir. Cette fille était vraiment explosive. Passant subitement des rires aux larmes, de la douceur à la colère, de la joie à la tristesse, mais il l'aimait comme ça. Le seul ou plutôt les seuls problèmes qu'il connaissait étaient sa timidité et sa maladresse légendaire. Certes depuis sa cinquième année, les filles s'intéressaient de plus en plus à lui, et il savait gérer ça sans problèmes ; mais avec elle c'était différent. Dès qu'il se trouvait sur le point de lui avouer ses sentiments, il se mettait à rougir violemment, ses mains devenaient moites et sa voix s'étranglait. Mais aujourd'hui tout ceci allait changer. Il allait enfin lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

Hermione, entra dans le dortoir des filles avec pertes et fracas, réveillant au passage celles qui étaient encore endormies à dix heures du matin. Elle rassembla ses affaires de douche et fila dans la salle de bain, malgré les protestations de Lavande qui avait sois-disant quelque chose ''d'urgent'' à faire. « Elle doit encore vouloir modifier sa coiffure ! Quelle idiote ! » grommela Hermione en déposant ses affaires sur l'un des lavabos. Elle attrapa son nouveau shampoing démêlant censé faire des miracles et rentra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude eu sur elle un effet vraiment relaxant, puisqu'elle ressortit de la douche totalement zen. Elle se sécha rapidement et constata avec satisfaction que le shampoing avait effectivement fait des miracles. Ses cheveux habituellement plus qu'emmêlés et broussailleux étaient à présent tout lisses. Puisque le miracle avait opéré elle décida de laisser ses cheveux lâchés, pour une fois.

C'est donc vêtue d'un joli jean, d'un T-shirt blanc légèrement décolleté et les cheveux lâchés qu'une Hermione resplendissante sortit de la salle de bain. Elle rassembla quelques affaires de cours et sortit du dortoir. En descendant dans la salle commune elle remarqua que Ron n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il était toujours planté en plein milieu de la pièce semblant réfléchir. Elle passa tout près de lui, lui laissant le loisir de la regarder s'en aller, enfin si il n'était pas trop dans la lune pour ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione atteint le parc de Poudlard. Elle s'installa à l'ombre d'un grand arbre et commença ses révisions pour les ASPIC. Elle continua à travailler ainsi plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade rousse s'abatte sur elle.

-Alors, Mione, toujours en train de travailler…

-Oui, je te rappelle que je passe les ASPIC cette année moi ! s'exclama l'interrogée

-Hey du calme…, pourquoi t'es dans cet état ?

-Eh bien, il se trouve que se matin, ton frère à trouvé le moyen de m'énerver encore une fois !

-Hum, je vois…murmura Ginny en s'adossant à l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière elle. Mais, tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en se moment, il est tout le temps dans la lune.

-Ouais, ça je l'avais remarqué, quand je suis sortie de la salle commune tout à l'heure, il avait l'air Hypnotisé. S'exclama Hermione en relevant la tête de son livre sur les enchantements.

-Avec Harry, on trouve qu'il est plus distant qu'avant…

-''Avec Harry''… repris Hermione en imitant parfaitement la rouquine. Alors comment ça se passe entre vous deux… ?

-Tout va pour le mieux., pas comme Ron et t… continua Ginny avant de s'interrompre pour ne pas subir les foudres d'Hermione.

Hermione, elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Elle en avait assez que les choses traînent autant avec Ron. Ils se tournaient autour depuis des années et il ne s'étaient toujours pas avoués ce qu'il ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Tout ce qui leur manquait, ou plutôt tout ce qui manquait à Ron c'était un coup de pousse, mais ça n'allait pas être elle qui le lui donnerais, elle avait assez fait d'efforts. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait et si quelqu'un la contredisait il avait intérêt à avoir de bon arguments.

Les deux amies continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant une demie heure, et bien sûr le sujet ''Ron'' finit par arriver sur le tapis. Ginny, soutenait qu'il devait être malade tandis qu'Hermione elle s'obstinait à dire qu'il était beaucoup trop timide. Leur joyeuse conversation fut interrompue par Harry qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Alors, les filles, ça va ? les interrogea t-il embrassant rapidement Ginny au passage.

-Hum, si on veux, marmonna Hermione en replongeant son nez dans son livre tandis que derrière elle Harry et Ginny se racontaient les dernières nouvelles du pseudo couple Hermione/Ron.

Hermione fit encore une fois mine de n'avoir rien entendu, ses amis manquaient cruellement de discrétion. Quand soudain les mots ''potion'' et ''philtre'' attirèrent son attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il étaient encore en train de préparer ? Encore une ruse pour tenter d'assommer Rogue ? Faire perdre des points aux Serpentard ? En tout cas ils ne parlaient certainement pas de cours un samedi matin. Surtout quand on parle d'Harry et Ginny. Elle se remit à sa lecture en tendant tout de même une oreille attentive aux propos de ses amis. De longues minutes passèrent et Hermione se surpris à relire plusieurs fois la même phrase. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle arrête de travailler et qu'elle rentre grignoter un petit quelque chose. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et se leva, elle dépassa Harry et Ginny trop occupés à s'embrasser.

Elle était en train de gravir les marches permettant d'atteindre la tour des Griffondor quand une voix bien familière l'interpella.

-Hermione ?

-Oui, Ron qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Il,..il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, c'est important ! rajouta t-il rapidement pour qu'Hermione vienne avec lui.

-Okay, mais fait vite j'ai un devoir à finir…

Ils marchèrent rapidement en direction du portrait de la grosse dame, afin de s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune et discuter tranquillement.

Hermione déposa ses affaires sur une table basse non loin du canapé et fit apparaître deux tasse de thé. Elle s'empara de sa tasse et s'adressa à Ron qui la regardait sans ciller depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulait me dire ? demanda t-elle en tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à une vitesse ahurissante.

Ron de son côté tentait de s'empêcher de rougir, chose vaine puisque ses joues se tintèrent rapidement d'un joli rouge.

-Hum, en fait c'est pas simple, c'est même assez compliqué à dire…annonça Ron en se tripotant les mains,

-…

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal, de calmer son cœur, ainsi que ses joues qui commençaient à s'empourprer, elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander, elle le savait depuis un moment et voilà qu'il se lançait enfin.

-En fait, je…, je voulait savoir si…, si… Ron avait décidément du mal à cacher son émotion, et sa timidité légendaire ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, en plus sa septième année touchait à sa fin et si il attendait encore il ne pourrait peut être jamais lui dire.

-Si… l'encouragea Hermione, qui attendait impatiemment la suite. Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et attendit que Ron lui dise enfin.

-Si, si tu ne voulait pas me prêter ton livre sur les enchantements ! déclara Ron dans un souffle. Tandis qu'Hermione elle recrachait tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

-Quoi ! Livres.., enchantements ! Mais de quoi tu me parles ! Grrr ! Tu m'énerve !

Sur ces mots Hermione fila encore une fois en direction du dortoir des filles laissant Ron en plan dans la salle commune pour la seconde fois de la journée. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin ! Il fallait toujours qu'il gâche tout !

De son côté Ron n'en menait pas large, il avait encore tout fait foirer. Il avait décidément du mal à lui avouer ses sentiments il fallait vraiment quelque chose pour l'aider, mais quoi ! En plus il se retrouvait avec un livre sur les enchantements dans les bras… Attendez, un livre sur les enchantements, ça pouvait peut être lui servir à quelque chose ? Il passa une bonne partie de son temps à chercher quelque chose susceptible de l'aider mais il ne trouva rien. Puis son estomac finit par réclamer son repas.

En entrant dans la grande salle, il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Hermione. Elle habituellement situé en plein milieu de la grande table des Griffondors n'était pas là. Il s'installa rapidement, et commença à déjeuner. Harry et Ginny firent leur apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Il commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, puis Ron attrapa son dernier gâteau et le mangea hâtivement. Il avait une drôle de saveur d'ailleurs, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et sortit de la grande salle afin de se rendre dans la salle commune des Griffondor.

Une fois là bas, il se sentit prêt à affronter la tornade Hermione. Tan pis, pour les enchantements, il y arriverai tout seul sans et ce rien pour l'aider.

Il s'apprêtait à grimper en direction du dortoir des filles, quand la porte du dortoir en question s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaître une Hermione visiblement calmée. Mais comme on dit, les apparences son souvent trompeuses.

Hermione en voyant apparaître celui qui avait réussi à la mettre dans un état pas possible, eu l'envie soudaine de le faire tomber, puis de le frapper de toutes ses forces et d'enfin l'achever. Mais elle abandonna finalement l'idée, pensant que ça lui vaudrait un aller simple pour Azkaban.

Elle descendit alors les escaliers sous le regard étonné de Ron. Il devait probablement à une vengeance de sa part et il n'avait pas tord.

Elle s'installa posément sur l'un des fauteuils et attendit qu'un certain Ron vienne lui faire ses plus plates excuses. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Mione, écoute, en fait je ne voulait pas ton livre sur les enchantements, ce que je voulait c'était…

Ron se sentait totalement sûr de lui, aucun tremblement intempestifs ou rougeur sur ses joues ne s'étaient manifestés. Il, ne savait pas pourquoi, il était si calme, mais peu importait, il allait enfin pouvoir lui dire. Quand à elle, Hermione, sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Ça y est, ça recommençait, peut être allait-il enfin se lancer. Quand tout d'un coup Ron sentit son cœur se remettre à battre très vite, ses mains devenir moites, mais pourquoi se sentait-il à nouveau comme ce matin, il n'allait jamais pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Sa subite confiance en soi venait de l'abandonner. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprit, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

-En fait ce que je voulait, c'était, ton livre de potion…s'exclama t-il, eh voilà que ça recommençait, ça ne finirait donc jamais. Et pourquoi en l'espace de quelques secondes s'était-il sentit si sûr de lui, puis si embarrassé. Ça il n'en savait rien. Quand à Hermione elle envoya au visage de Ron son deuxième cousin de la journée et grimpa à nouveau les marches conduisant au dortoir des filles. Quand un cri l'arrêta dans son ascension.

-Hermione ! Je t'aime !

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche, il n'avait pas pu les contrôler et après tout ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Hermione qui était toujours immobile sur les escaliers, les descendit en courant presque et se jeta dans les bras de Ron. Lui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, ni ses oreilles, ni rien d'ailleurs. Il avait réussi. Il lui avait enfin dit. Puis il redescendit peu à peu sur terre, se rendant compte qu'Hermione était à présent blottie dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota un « Il t'en a fallut du temps… ! », avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Non loin d'eux, un autre couple, s'était glissé discrètement dans la pièce, et était heureux de constater que leur plan avait marché.

-Tu vois j'avais raison ! s'exclama Ginny à l'intention d'Harry

-Ouais…répondit évasivement celui-ci

-Je suis la meilleure ! Continua Ginny

-Oh, ça va c'était juste une potion…

-Peut être mais efficace la potion …

°o0O0o°

**Dites mwa ce que vous en avez pensé… **

**BizZz… !**


End file.
